


Foto a Capodanno, foto tutto l'anno (o forse no).

by Naky94



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5662078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naky94/pseuds/Naky94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se ti chiami Joe Quinto ed hai dimenticato di fare il regalo di Natale al tuo fratellino, devi farti perdonare in grande.<br/>L'aiuto di un biondo malcapitato potrebbe proprio fare al caso tuo...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foto a Capodanno, foto tutto l'anno (o forse no).

**Author's Note:**

> Salve a tutti/e
> 
> E' il mio primo lavoro qui su AO3, sebbene io non sia nuova al fandom, alla scrittura e alle pubblicazioni.   
> Spero comunque che avrete pietà qualora io abbia sbagliato ad impostare qualcosa nell'editare la storia.
> 
> Buona lettura a tutti!

Foto a Capodanno, foto tutto l’anno (o forse no)

Quattro ore cinquantatré minuti e sedici secondi. 

Il tempo che Chris ha già perso davanti la macchia fotografica di Joe. 

"Quanto ci vuole, ancora?" chiede ansioso. È il 31 Dicembre e lui non ha ancora comprato tutti gli ingredienti per la cena del veglione.

Joe allontana il viso dall'obiettivo e guarda con aria titubante l'orologio, ultimo regalo natalizio del fratello, che tiene al polso. 

Calcola velocemente il tempo che impiegherà per finire il rullino e vi aggiunge una mezz'ora di media per mettere in atto il suo piano. 

Quando crede di essere arrivato ad una degna risposta, si rivolge al biondo. 

"Più o meno mi occorre un'ora".

Sorride sardonicamente quando Chris strabuzza gli occhi al suo responso.

"Oooh andiamo, Joe! Sono già in ritardissimo sulla tabella di marcia. Se faccio tardi stasera Zach mi uccide, lo sai!".

Si, Joe sa perfettamente che inimicarsi il fratellino non è proprio la cosa più intelligente da fare.

Ne ha avuto la riprova la sera della vigilia di natale quando si è presentato al moro senza un regalo per lui e tutt'ora Zachary non gli rivolge la parola per l'offesa. 

Ma Joe sa dove premere per far pace col fratello e la venuta di Christopher nel suo studio fotografico non è stata del tutto improvvisa. 

"A proposito del mio fratellino" inizia, con uno strano sbrilluccichio negli occhi che preoccupa non poco Pine, "Con questo houtfit abbiamo finito, Chris, puoi andare nel camerino e mettete l'ultimo cambio che ti ho preparato". 

Chris sospira arreso al volere del fotografo dittatore e si dirige diligentemente al camerino. 

Joe, nel frattempo, posa i rullini con cui ha lavorato tutta la mattinata e ne prende altri, dalla sua scorta "personale e privata". 

Ha appena finito di riposizionare la sua reflex sul cavalletto quando sente un urlo scandalizzato provenire dal camerino di Chris.

"IO NON ESCO CONCIATO COSÌ! NON CI PENSARE NEMMENO, JOE!"

Il fotografo sorride malignamente e si dirige dal povero malcapitato. Davanti al camerino, scosta leggermente la porta che lo chiude ed infila dentro la testa per parlare col biondo.

"E dai cognatino, ho dimenticato di fare il regalo di Natale a ZachZach e ora devo farmi perdonare." spiega, giustificando il tutto con una strizzata d'occhio in direzione del biondo. 

"Ma... Ma... Ma io..." balbetta Chris imbarazzato.

"E dai Chris fallo per me!" piagnucola Joe uscendo il labbro ed indirizzando i suoi occhi da cucciolo al suo quasi-cognato.

"Quasi" perché quei due non ne hanno mai parlato ma lui ci spera ancora.

"E va bene" concede Chris, "MA SOLO UNA FOTO" urla perentorio.

"Si, si, certo!" accetta. 

Chiude la porta per tornare nell'altra stanza ma poi si ricorda di un piccolo particolare.

"Ah, cognatino, i boxer devi toglierli... ZachZach non mi parla da dieci giorni, devo farmi perdonare come si deve. Ti voglio solo col papillon addosso!." E malignamente soddisfatto si allontana dal camerino dopo averlo richiuso. 

Mentre sente il biondo imprecare sommessamente, si figura la faccia soddisfatta e vogliosa del fratello non appena vedrà le foto che gli farà recapitare proprio da Christopher.

Ora che ci pensa, forse sarà meglio metterci anche un bel fiocco rosso sulle foto.


End file.
